


Thief

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gabriel makes a brief appearance, Genji is Not Happy with the way things are going, Jealousy, M/M, Not Shimadacest, Protective!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: A weirdo in a cowboy hat is trying to get with his brother and it's really funny until it isn't anymore.





	

A boy dressed in the most ridiculous getup he'd ever seen was chatting up his brother. The hat and neckerchief were bad enough but the audacious belt buckle was just too much, almost frighteningly American. Genji would laugh if he himself wasn't guilty of rather unconventional style choices, but at least he didn't wear honest to god _spurs_ on his shoes.

Seeing that the guy posed no real threat to his brother, Genji relaxed slightly, letting the babble of the other cafe patrons mask the slide of his sword back into it's sheath. The cowboy was just a stupid kid in an unfamiliar land trying to be cool. He probably had no idea what the Shimada clan was. Who Hanzo was. Genji grinned, slipping sneakily to a hidden alcove where he could watch this wannabe get his ass handed to him. He saw the guy wink at Hanzo in a manner he must have thought was suave and hand him a drink. Hanzo's expression was unreadable as always, looking impassively up at the stranger, not swayed by his charming smile.

Oh this was going to be good. As the cowboy talked, Genji settled in his vantage point and waited eagerly for the inevitable show.

Only it never came.

The minutes passed, and still no smackdown. In fact, it looked like his brother was... smiling? At the American? It was a small, half-hidden thing but it was definitely a smile. The American leaned closer to his brother and Genji gaped when Hanzo didn't move away. The American appeared to be telling a joke, or maybe a story, if the wide smile and lively hand gestures were anything to go by. Genji felt a spark of anger flare in his chest as the boy finished his spiel by miming an explosion, trying to disguise his eagerness as he waited on Hanzo's response. Genji's lip curled, the cowboy was sickeningly transparent, surely Hanzo saw that. Surely he wouldn't be taken in by whatever the hell he was seeing in this pathetic kid right now.

Hanzo laughed.

Hanzo _laughed._

Even _Genji_ only got the privilege of making Hanzo laugh on rare occasion. The cowboy laughed alongside his brother, shoulders relaxing slightly at the approval. Genji's fingers itched for his sword. Who was this ostentatious American to come stumbling in and snag without effort what Genji had to fight for? Who was he to think he had the right to look at Hanzo that way? Who was he to make Genji feel this terrible chill of inferiority? To make _his_ brother's shoulders relax like they usually only did in the privacy of his own home?

The cowboy put a hand on Hanzo's arm. Genji wondered almost frantically why he still had a hand. Why was his brother still entertaining this ruffian? Why was he allowing him to _touch_ him? Genji's new worst enemy laughed again, a loud, raucous guffaw that Hanzo must surely find irritating ( _why_ doesn't he look irritated?) and took a sip of his own drink. Hanzo said something, perfectly timed so that cowboy snorted it unattractively. Hanzo smiled smugly as the man sputtered, sipping his own with grace and poise. The cowboy glared but Genji could practically see the stars in his eyes. It made him _sick_. Who was this outsider to think he had a chance with Hanzo? Who was this interloper to swagger in and steal the attention that Genji already didn't get enough of?

Hanzo's eyes glittered with interest, and Genji was about ready to reveal his presence in a loud and murderous manner when a tall, intimidating man in a beanie entered the cafe, dark eyes scanning until they alighted on the cowboy with barely concealed annoyance. He let his hand fall heavily on the American's shoulder, and Genji took a slight satisfaction in how he stiffened at the touch, how he retracted his hand from Hanzo's arm like he'd been burned. The newcomer seemed to scold the cowboy even as his eyes flitted to Hanzo's curious (and was that a hint of _protectiveness_?) gaze, then to Genji's concealed vantage point, making the connection, apparently deeming him not an immediate threat to either him or the cowboy. He nodded politely to Hanzo and then spoke to the cowboy, probably (hopefully) telling him it was time to go. He left with only the barest glance back at Genji, leaving his brother alone again with the insufferable American.

Said American finally got up to leave, much to Genji's relief. The relief was tragically short lived when a piece of paper was slipped into Hanzo's hand, a wink sent his way, and a few words Genji couldn't make out. Hanzo looked after the cowboy as he left, something akin to intrigue in his eyes. A small smile played on his lips, and Genji felt the cold burn of fear start in his chest. What if this man was targeting Hanzo for a reason? What if he was a honeypot sent to assassinate the Shimada heir?

Or worse. What if he was genuinely interested in Hanzo and wanted to keep seeing him? And what if Hanzo's interest didn't go away? Genji's head was filled with thoughts of his brother drifting away from him, electing to spend more and more time with that _thief_ until he barely had time for Genji anymore. Until the thief married into the family or he was killed and it broke Hanzo or Hanzo was killed by him or he was whisked away to America or-

Genji would just have to kill the thief before his brother got in too deep with him. He'd probably have to deal with the other man too, the dark skinned one.

Not that it mattered. Hanzo's safety was all that mattered. Hanzo was all Genji had in his estranged and cold family, and damned if some wannabe cowboy was going to take him away.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic! I hope you guys liked it. I see a lot of fics where Genji is a great wingman but my favorites are the ones where he actually doesn't like McCree at all and wants him dead.


End file.
